


Flesh

by Pyotia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Full Moon, Implied Mpreg, Losing Control, M/M, Olfactory Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyotia/pseuds/Pyotia
Summary: Remus just loves how Sirius smells after practice. With the full moon coming up can he control himself?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 261





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This went all sorts of ways and was nothing like how I planned it to be, but I suppose it never is. And if my boys want to have some kinky sex, who am I to say no. Please enjoy. It was supposed to be a song fic based off the song Flesh by Simon Curtis as I am absolutely obsessed with it atm. But like I said, it went firmly off course. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it.

Sirius walked through the cloakroom with the rest of the team; they had just finished practice and put their brooms away. Sirius said his goodbyes and told James he would see him after dinner. Laughing, James threw his shirt at the black haired boy, only for it to hit the door he had just exited out of. Sirius never showered with the rest of the team after practice, hadn’t since 4th year. 

Sirius walked back to the castle; glancing up at the sky he could just about see the moon faintly in the sky while the sun was still going down. It would be a full moon tomorrow. Not that he needed to look to know that, they had all pretty much got the lunar cycle memorised by now. Sirius made his way through the common room and up the stairs; before he even had his hand on the door knob he heard a low growl followed by ‘Pete. Out.’ Remus’s sense of smell was much stronger than the rest of theirs, even though Sirius had found his getting stronger since becoming an animagus. 

Sirius opened the door to almost bump straight into the werewolf. His pupils dilated and his breathing shallow. He looked over to the bed in the far corner of the room ‘Pete mate, full’s tomorrow, fuck off would ya.’ Sirius chuckled as the other boys face dropped, colour draining, before he grabbed his books and bee lined for the stairs, squeezing past the other two boys. He was barely through the door when it slammed shut at his heels. 

Remus growled as he pushed Sirius up against the door. ‘Fuck you smell so good, how was practice?’ he asked; mouthing at the sweaty, pale skin of Sirius’s neck.  
‘It was so good. James got to try out that new move with McKinnon he was talking about, probably wont shut up about it now but we should have a good chance against Hufflepuff next month.’ 

‘Could smell you from the bottom of the stairs.’ Murmured Remus as he sucked deep purple marks along Sirius’s collarbone. ‘Fuck Pads, don’t know if I can control myself this close to the moon.’ 

‘Don’t then, just let go Rem.’ Sirius knew he was practically begging, but he couldn’t help himself. As bad as it sounded for him to say, he always loved Remus when he got like this, he could fuck him all day and all night. 

Remus could feel his mind clouding. He knew he was loosing control of himself. He allowed himself one last inhale, smelling the arousal practically pouring from the boy he was pushed up against, before letting his instincts take over. He pushed Sirius further into the door, thankfully having the mind to grab his wand from his pocket and flick a barrage of silencing and locking spells at the door before throwing his wand back to his bedside table. 

‘Thought about you the whole time you were gone, Peter kept fucking prattling on about his charms homework. Nearly shoved it down his throat. Couldn’t wait for you to come back.’ Remus tugged at Sirius’s kit, practically ripping the buttons off his shirt. He made short work of the trousers and dropped to his knees. Sirius knew he had been half hard since practice finished, Remus was always turned on by the way he smelled after but it was only so close to the moon he allowed himself to fully let go. He let out a gasp as Remus took his cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip before sucking the head. He was just lucky he hadn’t run into anyone in the common room or on the way back to the castle. James would be a while with the rest of the team and if he did come back before they were finished Peter would catch him before he tried the door.

‘Fuck Rem, Moony please. Wont last long if you carry on like that.’ He chuckled, they’d been doing this for two years now and Remus could still make him cum too quickly, Sirius wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that mouth. Remus worked his way down, hands pushing Sirius’s hips against the door, stopping him from bucking up. Sirius could feel the finger marks forming on his hips. ‘Ah fuck, Moony I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.’ 

Remus pulled away, hands relaxing slightly, ‘Get on the bed, hands and knees.’ 

Sirius jumped to get himself there as quickly as he could. He felt the bed dip behind him a few seconds later and turned his neck to look at Remus, who bent forwards and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Before long Sirius felt a thumb pull his bottom lip down, opening his mouth quickly he found two fingers resting on his tongue. ‘Suck, get them nice and wet for me baby. Fucked you good this morning so you shouldn’t need much.’ Sirius made sure he slicked them up well; spit wasn’t an ideal substitute for lube as it dried too quickly but it would do in a hurry. 

As he ran his tongue up and down the digits in his mouth he felt a hand on his ass cheek, Remus started to grab at the flesh there before letting go, smacking it and watching how it moved. With one hand in Sirius’s mouth Remus shifted himself slightly so he could lean down and press kisses to the pink tinged skin before sucking a dark purple hickey onto the left side. After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out and circled them round Sirius’ hole, watching how it twitched with anticipation as he pressed against it. His two fingers slipped in easily and Remus found himself ignoring the pleas of the boy in front of him in favour of scissoring him open. Before long Sirius was on edge again, Remus purposely ignoring that one spot that would make him cum just to tease him instead. 

‘Re, please just fuck me already. Need your cock inside me, come on.’

He felt Remus pull his fingers out and saw him wrap a hand around his own cock, slicking it up slightly with what was left of the spit on his fingers. Grabbing a pillow down to rest his cheek onto he braced himself for the intrusion. While Remus had fucked him very well that morning Sirius wasn’t quite sure he’d still be able to slip straight in, werewolves being blessed as they were. Sirius felt his cheeks being spread and not a second later he felt the slow intrusion of Moony’s cock breaching him. He gasped as it filled him up, ‘God’ he thought ‘I really could stay like this forever’. 

‘Fuck, you’re still so tight.’ Remus muttered under his breath, starting to rock his hips into his lover. Sirius lent his head on his forearm trying to stop himself from moving up the bed with the strength of Remus’ thrusts. His cock was rubbing up against Sirius’s prostate with every thrust, and shortly before long he was having to hold Sirius’s hips up to stop him from falling down. 

Sirius was, in his opinion, taking it like a champ. He couldn’t help the moans that escaped his lips when the cock inside him brushed up against that special spot. It wasn’t long until his moans turned into a steady stream of unintelligible words, instead forming a string of mumbled ‘Fuck, Re, yes right there oh my god’ and ‘ah, ah, ah’.

‘Shut. Up.’ Remus pushed out each word with a deep thrust, ‘Stupid, fucking, slut.’ With that Remus pushed him down into the bed, letting go of his hips in favour of pushing his face into the bed so his cheek was right into the pillow. 

‘Your slut, oh, all yours Re.’ 

‘Who owns you? Who fucking owns you Sirius?’ Remus lent up to breathe his question into Sirius’s ear. 

‘You do, Moons. You own me.’ Shakily Sirius lifted his arm to brush away his hair from his neck, exposing it to the werewolf. ‘You gonna mark me, Alpha?’ 

‘Cum for me, cum for me as I make you mine.’ Remus looked down at the exposed flesh in front of him, quickly licking a stripe underneath Sirius’s hairline, reaching a hand under him and quickly pumping the other boys cock between his body and the bed, before biting down on the pulse point between his neck and shoulder. 

Just like that Sirius came with a wail. Remus rode him through it and then pulled out, stroking himself to completion, white spurts landing over the soft, pale skin of Sirius’s leg and back. He continued to sink his teeth into the submissive boy under him, feeling the thud, thud, thud, of Sirius’s heartbeat as the blood coated his teeth. Sharper than they usually were to allow him to mate. He remained there for a few moments, before pulling away slightly and licking over the wound. 

He then flipped them both over, pushing himself back into the tight, wet heat of Sirius’s entrance.

‘Beg for me. I know you can come again. Fucking beg for it and I might let you come on my knot.’ 

‘Re. Alpha please, ah, need your knot. Marked me now please knot me, make me yours.’ Sirius panted, barely able to get his words out loud enough to be heard. 

‘God you always sound so pretty when you beg for me.’ Sirius moaned at the words, basking in the praise he so rarely received from anyone else. 

‘You’re. Fucking. Mine. Everyone’s going to take one look at you, see you marked, smell me on you and they’ll know. Know that I own your pretty little ass.’ Realistically Remus knew he was the only person that would be able to smell himself on Sirius, especially after they showered, but the wolf inside him still liked to mark what was his. 

‘All yours Alpha, please, give me your knot Alpha. Knot me and fill me up.’ This time Remus moaned, images filling his head of Sirius laid out in front of him, swollen and full. 

‘Fuck, imagine you like that. Full of my knot, full and swollen with my cum. God you’d look so good like that. ‘m gonna, gonna breed you like the bitch you are.’ 

Remus felt his thrusts becoming sloppier and shallower as the base of his cock began to swell; he head of his cock nudging into Sirius’s prostate, forcing a moan out of the other boy. ‘Come for me. Come on my knot. Come untouched for me like a good bitch.’ 

Sirius let out a sharp squeal, the pressure against his prostate quickly becoming all too much for him to bear. He came all over his stomach, completely untouched. ‘A.. Alpha.’ He whined. 

‘Shush, I know love. You did so well for me. You look so pretty when you beg, and the sounds that come from that mouth of yours. Lay down with me love.’ 

They lay side by side on Sirius’s bed waiting for Remus’s knot to go down while Remus ran his hands through the mess of black hair he was sharing a pillow with. 

‘So, you wanna breed me huh?’ Sirius broke the silence after a few minutes just as Remus started to pull out. He had a small smile on his face as he turned to look at his Alpha. 

‘Oh shut up, you know I can barely control it.’ Remus laughed, smacking the other boy’s arm. ‘It’s not that I want it..’ he trailed off, feeling rather shy. 

‘Well Moony clearly wants it, its okay Rem. How long have you been thinking about that for?’ Sirius reached out to cup Remus’s cheek with his hand, forcing them to lock eyes. 

‘Few months’ he muttered. ‘I tried not to bring it up but now I’m worried about tomorrow. What happens if Moony wants to breed you then? How the fuck are we suppose to explain that to James and Peter?’ 

Sirius barked out a laugh, ‘It’s fine Rem, you’ll have to catch me first.’ With a wink he stood up and walked to the bathroom they all shared. 

‘Oi.’ Remus shouted after him, standing up to follow, ‘I’m faster than you, you prick.’


End file.
